1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for installing the hoisting roping of an elevator
2. Description of Background Art
The hoisting roping of an elevator is usually installed such that the ropes are pulled from a reel or from a roll and the rope is led end first around the rope pulleys, i.e. the traction sheave and the diverting pulleys. The problem with this solution is that pulling the ropes in the final phase of the actual installation is physically very heavy and unergonomic owing to the weight of the ropes and the frictions. This problem is especially prominent in high-rise buildings. In addition, owing to the difficult working conditions and also working positions, the risk of accidents is great. The installation work with conventional methods is also extremely slow.